A Deidara love story
by Cateryna
Summary: I wrote this for my friend. Sabrina, an accomplished ANBU, comes head to head with Deidara of the Akatsuki! More interesting then summary! Or, at least, my friend liked it...


Hiya! So, sorry, but I haven't written the first chapter of "The Rose's Choices"...I'll post it later, I promise! I'm just having some slight writer's block at the moment, but i'll have the first chapter up by tomorrow, at the latest! This is a short story I wrote for my friend. She LOVES Deidara. This is only two chapters long. Caterina is my OC, and Sabrina is my friend's OC. Enjoy!

--

"Why am I getting all these crappy missions, Lady Hokage?" I asked the Fifth Hokage while she continued to rifle through some papers on her desk. "Nonsense, Sabrina! All the missions you are carrying out are far too important for a normal level Jonin! Thats why I asked you, an ANBU black ops, to investigate them. Oh, and here's your next mission. Apparently, a member of the Akatsuki was seen outside of Tanziku Town."she said, handing me the mission statement. "Probably another false alarm. People have been so edgy lately, what with all of the attacks. There's thousands of sightings of the Akatsuki everyday." I said, reading the statement and tucking it into my pocket."Maybe, but we try to choose the more possible ones for the ANBU and leave the rest to be checked out by normal level Jonin. Look at the bright side, once you finish this mission, you'll have the weekend off to go on a date or something."said Lady Hokage, jokingly. She knew that I didn't date. "Whatever..." I said, leaving her office.

"Having a bad day, Sabrina?"asked Caterina, feigning compassion. She's my ANBU partner and knows exactly how to get under my skin. "Shut up, Caterina. Let's just get this mission over with so we can go home and rest." I jumped into the trees in the direction of Tanziku Town, Caterina following close behind.

When we reached Tanziku Town, we had to go in through the back way. The front entrance was blocked. Not by carts, but by boulders. It was as if a giant explosion had erupted at the nearby mountain and the boulders had fallen right in front of the entrance. "Maybe there is some truth to this complaint."I said to Caterina, who nodded her agreement. We snuck in through a side alley, making sure no one saw us. Watching from the alley, we saw all of the townspeople huddled together in the middle of the town. There were three, huge clay birds keeping all the people in the middle of town. The birds were...beautiful. They looked like the magnificent hawks that flew above the Village Hidden in the Rocks. Of course, whoever made the birds was our enemy, so I really shouldn't be complimenting them. Soon, two guys wearing black coats with red clouds on them appeared from behind one of the birds. One of them had bright blond hair that fell over one eye, down his back, and was up in a small ponytail. The other guy had pitch-black hair that was in a long ponytail. The blond one jumped onto one of the birds and looked like he was about to take off. "You take the black-haired one and i'll take the blond one."I said to Caterina. She nodded her head and started to creep forward. I backed up and walked behind a building. I used my signature summoning,"Summoning: Magnificent Hawk". Shadow, which is the name of the hawk, appeared in a poof of smoke. "Gee, it's been a while, Sabrina. I thought you had forgotten about me."he said, flapping his wings slightly. "How could I ever forget about you, Shadow. Anyway, I need your help. A member of the Akatsuki is getting away at this moment and he's riding some sort of bird-like...thing. Think you can help me?"I asked. I almost said 'bird-like masterpiece" but I corrected myself in the nick of time. I don't know how Shadow might have reacted had I said that. "Anything for you, Sabrina."he said, spreading his wings so I could jump onto his back. Then he shoved off.

Flying high in the sky always made me feel glorious. Looking around, I saw the Akatsuki member flying towards an expanse of trees. "Where could he possibly be going?"I asked Shadow. "Well, I sense a large amount of chakra coming from that area. The only person i've ever seen with this much chakra was Naruto, but it's different from his chakra. I've heard that the Akatsuki was a powerful group of criminals, but this seems impossible!" "Wow. That much chakra, huh? This might be trouble."I said, as we followed the bird thing in it's descent.

We landed silently right next to a clearing, where the bird thing landed. Blondie jumped off the bird and yelled "Yo, Kisame! Where are you?" He looked around, then started fiddling with something he took out of his pocket. "Dammit, this isn't going anywhere. Think we should call for back-up?"asked Shadow. I thought a moment, then said "Depends. What happened to that chakra you felt earlier? If it's only him, I think we'll be alright." Shadow stared into the distance for a moment. "That's weird. It disappeared."he said. "Well, might as well try to find out who this Kisame is...You want to ask him, or should I?"I asked, standing up and walking into the clearing. Shadow followed me.

"Hey,you! Your under arrest for holding the people of Tanziku Town as hostages and being a member of the criminal organization called Akatsuki. It would be stupid of you to try to resist, not to mention a waste of my time, so don't even bother trying."I transported myself to be right behind him and, before he could react, pulled his hands behind his back and started to bind them. Then I felt something start to nibble on my stomach. On instinct, I let go of the guy and tried to wipe off whatever was on my stomach. When I realized there was nothing there, I happened to look at the guy's hands. There were mouths on them.

"W-what the...? What the hell are you!?"I asked him, while wiping my skin where the mouths on his hands had been biting me. He turned around and started grinning at me. "You taste nice,hm."he said. "Ew. Well, no matter what you are, your under arrest. There's no point in trying to fight an ANBU black ops. Your little friend in town has probably already been arrested by my partner, so your all alone."I said, walking towards him. "Itachi Uchiha arrested. And by a little girl, no less, hm. Hahahahahaha! That's hilariously funny, hm. I'll have to tell him that when we get back to the hideout."he said, laughing. I stopped abruptly. "I-Itachi...Uchiha!?" I left my junior associate to fight that man!? "Oh, crap."I said, running back to Shadow. I can't believe I left her alone to fight someone that powerful. Itachi was an ANBU for longer then she's been. "Now, now. Where do you think your going, little girl, hm?" Blondie was in front of me before I could blink. He grabbed my wrist and pushed me to the ground. "W-what the...?"I said, trying to lift my arms and failing. "I simply cannot let you get in our way, hm. So, prepare to die, Ms.ANBU."he said, grabbing both my hands in one of his and pulling a kunai out. I braced myself for when the kunai landed, but, it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see Blondie looking at me, curiously. "W-what is it?"I asked, wondering why he hadn't killed me yet. "I thought I had seen you before, hm. Your the girl who opened the art exhibit in Konoha, right? The place with all the clay Rock Village birds?" H-how could he know this? Only Lady Hokage knew that I was the one who owned it. I made sure no one saw me when I opened the doors every morning or when I locked them at night. So, how could this evil guy, who's not even from the same village as me, know that i'm the one who opened it. "W-what? H-how could you possibly know that?"I asked, incredulously. He grinned non-pervertedly down at me. "I saw the way you looked at the pieces of art when you were pretending to be visiting the exhibit. Only someone who was appraising their own work would act so carefree when handling the sculptures, like you do. Don't worry, no one else realized it. Only another artist would be able to tell the difference, hm."he said, letting go of me and backing up slowly. "Y-your not going to kill me?"I asked him. "Of course not, hm. I could never kill another artist, especially one who makes such beautiful works of art."he said, making me blush. I mean, my parents used to say that I would make an excellent artist, and after they died, even though I became a ninja, I still couldn't let go of my artistic habits, so thats why I opened the exhibit. But still, BEAUTIFUL!? I'm not that good. "Please don't tease me about my art."I said, looking away to try to hide my blushing. "You know, your adorable, hm. And your a good artist. So, i've decided to end this mission. I'll go and tell Kisame to stop the surprise attack and tell Itachi to let the townspeople go."he said, walking towards his bird and jumping onto it. When he mentioned Itachi, I suddenly remembered Caterina. "What about my partner, Caterina?"I yelled as he began to take flight. "Don't worry, hm! Apparently, Itachi knew her before he left Konoha! Considering the way he talks about her, i'm doubtful he would hurt one hair on her head, hm!"he said, right before disappearing into the bright, blue sky. "Oh! I forgot to ask what his name was..."I stated, walking to Shadow. "If he loves you, he'll come back." "Shut up, Shadow."

--

Yeah, so that's the first chapter! The second one will come out probably tomorrow(as will the first chapter of the other story). So, R&R!!


End file.
